


Latent Desire

by lapsus_calami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsus_calami/pseuds/lapsus_calami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally decides to give Sam what he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latent Desire

**Latent Desire**

Sam tucked his hands in his pockets and glanced sideways in shock at his brother. He was finally feeling like he could breathe for the first time in years. No more angels or demons or monsters in general after them. The balance between Heaven and Hell had been carefully restored. Crowley was paying his penance and Castiel was safely back at the bunker with Charlie running diagnostics and diligently documenting most of his knowledge and Kevin operating as support.

Sam and Dean had just taken care of a vengeful spirit in Hawthorne, Nevada; and Sam had almost died of boredom on the hunt. After years of angels and demons and alpha monsters, a spirit was almost too easy. But he’d enjoyed it nonetheless.

“Are you serious?” Sam asked staring at Dean. Because there was no other explanation for the question that had just come out of Dean’s mouth other than auditory hallucinations.

“Yeah,” Dean said, looking slightly perplexed. “It’s not a big deal.”

Sam could practically feel his brain spasming. “Not a big deal!”

“Yeah,” Dean repeated. “It’s no problem. I mean it might be a little painful and tight, but we can swing it.”

Sam scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. “What on Earth makes you think I _want_ that?”

Dean arched an eyebrow critically. “Dude, you used to hint all the time.”

“No I didn’t!” Sam protested.

“Yes you did,” Dean said, sounding a little fed up. “I don’t see your problem with it now. It’s just two guys having a little fun and taking a little time for ourselves…”

“I just don’t understand why you all the sudden seem to think I have a yearning desire for it,” Sam said, still a little thrown off balance.

Dean stopped walking, peering at Sam uncertainly, and perhaps a little shyly, as he crossed his arms in a clear defensive gesture. “Is it me? You don’t want to do it with me?” he asked, and Sam suddenly felt like a bastard who kicked a puppy.

“No!” he shouted, maybe a little to quickly judging by Dean’s narrowed look. “No, of course not. You know that.”

“Then why?”

Sam sighed. “I don’t know. It just seems a little…excessive. I mean, I’m happy as we are, Dean. I don’t need anything else.”

Dean nodded, starting to walk again, the Impala now in sight. “Okay. I get that. But don’t you think we deserve it a little? After all the shit we’ve been through. I think we do.”

Sam shrugged. “I guess. Yeah, I think it would be nice. But I didn’t peg you as into that kind of stuff. I thought you thought it was all a little, uh, you know,” he said waving a hand vaguely.

“Well, yeah, it is. But that doesn't mean I don't want…” Dean trailed off shrugged helplessly at Sam. “I guess it doesn’t matter as much to me now. I just want to have…something nice,” he said as they finally reached the car. “You can tease me all you want, but I think we could really enjoy it, Sammy. I kinda wanted to ask for a while but I didn’t know how.”

Sam bit his lip, deliberating. “All right,” he conceded unable to help the flood of warmth in his chest as Dean grinned, lighting up like a Christmas tree. He wondered if he should ask about including Castiel, Charlie, and Kevin. Selfishly, he wasn't to keen on the idea, not for their first time anyway, but Dean really was a more-the-merrier type of guy. “We gonna invite Cas, Charlie, and Kevin?” he asked.

Dean frowned, worrying his lip and peering at Sam across the car. “Uh, I kinda just wanted it to be you and me. This time at least. I mean, I love ‘em, I do, but…”

Sam smiled and shook his head. “I get it. First time, just you and me then.”

Dean sighed in relief and nodded. “You won’t regret this, Sammy, gonna be mind-blowing. Trust me.”

Sam laughed settling into the passenger seat. “Really? How do you know? Not like either of us has experience with this.”

“I’ve done research,” Dean said defensively. “I know just how to make this great. Got all the logistics worked out, it’ll all go smoothly. Just trust me.”

“I trust you, Dean.”

* * *

Dean wasn’t kidding when he said he had it all worked out.

The next day they pulled out from the motel and headed south. Sam was warm and sated in the passenger seat, Dean smiling, relaxed, and singing off key in the driver’s seat.

Dean was right—those pancakes were a great start to the day, and there was only six and a half hours to Disneyland.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at [lapsuscalamiwriting](http://lapsuscalamiwriting.tumblr.com)


End file.
